Kingdom Hearts: Adventures
by Frederyk Strife
Summary: The beginning of the stories that link everything together. When Frederyk, number XVII, gains the power to wield the Keyblade, his life changes completely. He'll have to face enemies from both the Light and the Darkness while changing everything dramatically. The universe may explode, he might die, or he'll just roll an eight.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

 _The dream always starts the same…_

 _I am falling through the pitch-black water, with no need for air…_

 _As I slowly open my eyes, I look up and I see a blinding light…_

 _And then…I wake up…_

"Practicing kissing with the floor again, eh, XVII?" Xigbar asked.

"Uh?" My face was on the floor. I rolled over off the bed and stood up.

"Hurry up and get dressed, Xemnas wants us in the throne room." Xigbar commanded. I quickly got into my boots and trenchcoat and ran out of my room. The other members were already in their thrones. I sat down and raised my throne up.

"Now then," Xemnas said in his deep voice. "Now that we are all here, I have some matters to discuss." He held a stack of papers. "First of all, our budget is not for, ahem, 'epic pranks.'"

"Well it should be!" Axel and Demyx shouted.

"Be quiet!" Saïx yelled.

"Thank you." Xemnas continued. "Now then, secondly, heart collection has gone up significantly, and I do believe we have Roxas to thank for that. Also, on the note of 'epic pranks', who the hell set the loudspeakers to play We Are Number One but on repeat?" Suddenly, Axel, Demyx, Number XV, and Xigbar start singing along with the music that started playing.

"We Are Number One! Hey!" They sang. Number XV is an Asian, 15-year-old with short, black hair, and just fell out of his throne. Xemnas and Saïx facepalmed, while Number XVI shook his head. Number XVI was a Caucasian, 14-year-old with long-ish light brown hair that was well-kept save for a cowlick. I, Number XVII, am almost vampirical pale, with messy, dark brown hair that was longer than XVI, but not girlish.

"This meeting is adjourned."

‡ _Venture Forth‡_

 _ **Here we go! The Prologue to Kingdom Hearts: Adventures DEFINATIVE VERSION. Now that most of you have gotten used to my way of storytelling, I feel confident enough to bring in the series that ties everything together! Dissidia: Dust of War: Final Fantasy takes place after the second part of KH:A (yes this series will be multiple parts), but don't expect any big spoilers. Companions of Time and Space takes place after the third and final part of KH:A and there will be two new series once I get more into KH:A.**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, the main character, is going to have some shit happen to him.**_


	2. Number XVII

_**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.**_

 _ **Frederyk is my own OC, as well as Xaivin and Xaltorsave.**_

 **Kingdom Hearts**

 **ADVENTURES**

Part I:

Chapter One

Number XVII

I was part of the Organization, and, for a time, I enjoyed it. It made me stronger, and introduced me to my new life. I was Number XVII, and my friends, Vinai and Salvatore, were Numbers XV and XVI, respectively.

I am not a Nobody, nor was I ever one. I was mistaken for one when my friends became Nobodies themselves. Vinai was now Xaivin, Salvatore was now Xaltorsave, and I was now Xerydfrek.

Horrible name, I know.

My view of the Organization, at the time, was that they were...

Good.

Definitely flawed, but good.

"You'll have to be quicker than that!" Xigbar taunted me. I managed to dodge his bullets as they whizzed by me. We were training in the Hall of Empty Melodies before my next mission. He shot a large, blue bolt at me, which I dodged with ease…

…Before it hit me in the back.

When I stood up, I noticed that the same bolt was bouncing around the invisible barriers of the arena.

"The hell?" I swore.

"Like it?" Xigbar asked. "I've been working on it for a while now." He teleported onto the floor. "Anyway, you should get going. You don't wanna upset the beast." I nodded and set out for Agrabah.

"Ugh," I moaned. 'Why does the Organization have to have black coats anyway? This heat'll get to me before the Heartless do.' I looked at the note card Saïx provided me. 'Eliminate the Solid Armor' it read.

'Great,' I thought to myself. 'Not only am I in a place with excess heat, but I have to fight my least favorite Heartless.' I walked around the plaza and marketplace before finding my target. 'Gotcha.' I summoned my Darkblade and charged at the Heartless. Before either of us could attack, another black-coated figure came out of nowhere and instantly destroyed the Solid Armor. I was baffled to say the least.

"Oi!" I yelled at him. He turned towards me. "Yes, you! What do you think you're doing?! This was my target! You can go tell Saïx that I can handle my own missions without someone taking my target from me!" My yelling and the other man's appearance had caused a commotion and people were out on the street looking at us.

'Crap!' I turned to run. As I ran, however, the other one followed. When I got to the Cave of Wonders, I turned to face him.

"Okay," I started. "Who do you think you are? If you weren't told by Saïx to take care of it for me, I'll be sure to report that you interfered with my mission!" He walked up to me.

"No, you're not him." He said in an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh? You're not from the Organization!" I summoned my Darkblade and moved away from him. "Who are you?" He stayed silent. "Answer me, damnit!" He summoned a sword with a blue eye and a bat wing-like blade.

"Do you really want to fight me?" he asked. I got into my battle stance. "Fair enough." I charged at him and slashed with my sword, which he countered and knocked out of my hand. He then proceeded to elbow me, kick me, and then knock me out with the hilt of his sword.

"Ugh…" I moaned as I awoke. I looked around and saw that the other man was gone. 'Who was he?' I thought to myself as I RTC'd.

"I trust your mission was successful?" Saïx asked me when I got back. "It better be, considering the time that it took."

"Well, the Solid Armor was destroyed…" I began.

"But?"

"There was this other guy…he eliminated the Solid Armor…and when I confronted him about it…he knocked me out."

"Was he wearing an Organization coat and wielding a sword with a crimson, bat-wing like blade?"

"Yeah, and it had a blue eye on it." I realized something. "Wait, you know about this guy?!" Saïx nodded.

"Other members have reported seeing this imposter before. Next time you meet him, call a senior member of the Organization to assist you. You will not be able to take him down otherwise." I nodded. "Good, now get some rest, unless you had enough after your 'nap'" he teased. I walked off and bought an elixir from the Moogle in the Gray Area.

"Tough mission, kupo?" He asked. "I heard you talking to blue hair, kupo."

"Hey, we don't pay you to eavesdrop." I said. "Mind your own business."

"Of course, kupo." He nodded. "Speaking about business…that'll be 30 Munny, kupo." I paid him and left to my room.

"Superior, we've had another encounter with the imposter." Saïx spoke. "That's the third one this week." Xemnas looked at something that was glowing.

"It seems Riku is getting restless…Have you already told the member what to do if he should see him again?"

"Yes, Superior."

Xemnas looked again at the glowing object.

"Very well, then, dismissed."

Saïx left and shut the door behind him. Afterwards, another figure stepped from the shadows.

"I see you've been studying the footage I've given you." The other figure spoke.

"Yes, and I feel that we're getting closer to the date that this takes place." Xemnas answered.

"What I don't understand is how he was able to wield one."

"Like you?"

The other figure became silent.

"Sir, you know full well why I was able to wield a Keyblade." He spoke. "Anyway, I best be getting back to my own timeline." He disappeared.

Xemnas looked back at the tablet.

'Can we really change the future?' he thought to himself.

‡ _Venture Forth‡_

 _ **Chapter One of KH:A is finally complete!**_

 _ **This took me**_ **soooooo** _ **long to do.**_

 _ **If you haven't played 358/2 Days or don't know its lingo, RTC stands for 'Return To Castle'…making RTC'd 'Returned To Castle'.**_

 _ **Frederyk's Darkblade basically looks like a normal two-edged sword, but is black with some navy-blue accents, and the tip is spilt into a diamond-like shape. I don't like describing weapons in the middle of the story unless it's something simple (like a katana with a green blade).**_

 _ **But who was the figure from the future?**_

 _ **What was on Xemnas' tablet?**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, leaving you with those questions!**_


	3. Hearts

_**Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix.**_

 _ **Frederyk is my own OC, as well as Xaivin and Xaltorsave.**_

Part I:

Chapter Two

Hearts

"On your left!" Xaltorsave yelled. I just barely dodged a blast from Xaivin's shotgun.

"Thanks, man!" I yelled. "Now let's take him down!" I extended my arm out, and drew several blue orbs out of Xaivin. After this I felt his power coursing through me and shot several of his own attacks at him.

"Agh!" He cried out, before getting slashed by Xalorsave's Twilight Scimitar. He buckled to the ground as Number XVI and I celebrated. He de-summoned his Crimson Shotgun and glared at us. "I thought we said that you weren't allowed to use your element!"

"C'mon, man," I stretched. "I need to be ready in case that imposter shows his ugly coat again!" At that moment Saïx walked up to us.

"How's it going, moony?" Xaivin greeted.

"Do you have a death wish?" He spoke coldly. "Regardless, I'm sending you all on a joint mission." He handed all of us an index card with our mission on it and left.

"'Grab a Magitek power core from the Underworld and report back'?" I read. "Magitek?"

"Didn't you pay attention to Xemnas' speech when we were first inducted?" Xaltorsave asked.

"No." I replied.

"I think I fell asleep." Xaivin put his hands behind his head.

Xaltorsave just rolled his eyes.

"So, this is the Underworld?" I looked around. "Now this is a place where our coats come in handy."

"Now where do you supposed we start looking for the Magitek Core?" Xaivin asked. "Xal, since you actually payed attention during the speech, do you know where they are?" Xal though for a moment.

"I think he said that they were in the deepest part of the Underworld." He spoke.

"And how do we get there?" I asked him.

"Through that green door." A middle-aged voiced spoke. We turned and saw a man wearing a red robe with some armor pieces on it. His right eye was scarred and closed, and his hair was graying.

"Oh, uh, thank you, sir." I sputtered out.

"Don't thank me." He scoffed as he walked away.

"Oookay?" I tilted my head to the side.

"That man was rude." Xaivin commented. "He could've at least given us more directions the deepest part of the Underworld."

"Well, at least we have directions." Xal said. "And I think we're almost there." As we turned a corner, we saw that he was right. In the center of the room, there was several glowing white balls on a pedestal.

"Jackpot!" I ran to the center, before I was knocked back by a figure in black.

"Are you okay?!" Xaivin yelled.

"Yeah…I think." I groaned out. I stood up to face my assailant. He had a large, black and blue wing on his back and long, silver hair with an equally long katana to match.

"Okay!" We all summoned our weapons. "You've officially made the list! Now who are you?!" The man just glared at us.

"Arrogant, are we?" He spoke with a calm, yet deep voice. "I'm looking for someone, with spiky, blonde hair, and carries a large sword." I shook my head.

"Well, we haven't seen him!" I asserted. "Now get lost!"

"Well, well," the man raised his sword. "If it's a fight you want…"

He got into a battle stance.

"…It's a fight you'll get." He dashed towards us with unparalleled speed, knocking us aside as if we were nothing.

"Damnit!" I swore, and tried to draw from him. As the blue spheres coalesced inside me, his power was too much. I visibly shook from the energy as I felt my vision going in and out. Eventually, I went numb and passed out.

I awoke in the main area of the Underworld, in a puddle of my own sweat. Xaivin and Xal looked at me.

"You're awake!" Xal exclaimed.

"What happened?!" I weakly got to my knees. "Did you guys beat him?!" They shook their heads.

"We managed to hold on for a little while, but it was that man from before who saved us." Xaivin explained. I looked down at myself.

"I shouldn't have tried that…his speed and power were nothing like I've ever seen before! I bet he could take on the Superior and win!" They nodded.

"At least we got what we came for!" Xal held up a glowing white sphere. "We were just waiting for you to wake up." He helped me to my feet and we RTC'd.

"Why are you covered in sweat?" Saïx asked me.

"Uh, I ran around a lot?" I BS'd. We handed him the sphere.

"Anyway, Xemnas wants us in the Throne Room. Don't be late." He walked off.

"…

"What's his problem?"

‡ _Venture Forth‡_

 _ **Chapter Two is up!**_

 _ **Sorry for the hiatus…**_

 _ **But what do you guys think of my fanfic so far?**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, making up for a hiatus!**_


End file.
